


Plastered Revolutionary

by AzenaKira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Zuko have a private conversation in his tent. Katara isn't sure what sparked the initial conversation, however it quickly becomes apparent to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastered Revolutionary

Zuko sighed softly while placing an empty glass on the oak table in front of him, "Katara... Why did you come here? Why aren't you running away?"

Katara frowned slightly, "Zuko... You don’t scare me..."

He forced a laugh, "I’ve nearly burnt you to pieces and that doesn’t scare you?" He turned around and crossed his arms as he leaned on the counter.

"Zuko..." She glanced up at him, "You don’t scare me."

He shook his head, “Weird....”

"What do you mean ‘weird’?"

He looked down and let his hair cover his face while giving a small laugh, "Most people are afraid of me."

Katara frowned and stood up, hesitantly walking over to him, "Zuko..."

He couldn’t look at her, "Most people think of me as a heartless bastard... A freak with a scar..."

She placed her hand on his bare chest.

His breath caught for a second and he looked at her, "... Katara?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "If you felt that, and I'm pretty sure you did... Then you're not heartless. And you're not a freak either so they obviously don't know what they’re talking about."

Zuko's eyes softened and he leaned towards her without realizing it, unsure of why he was being so open with his enemy, "Then what am I?"

Katara stared into his eyes and leaned into him as well... She glances at his lips... Then back up at his eyes... "Zuko... I..."

He stared at her and parted his lips slightly... Wrapping an arm surprisingly loosely around her waist... He leaned closer to where their lips were almost touching... "Katara..." He whispered...

Katara felt her heart skip as she closed the small distance and lightly ran her lips against his... Zuko kissed back softly...

She gently parted her lips from his and looked up at him as her hand slid off his chest with a frown... "You're drunk..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a long time ago, so I apologize now. I may be continuing it, but I'm not sure yet. If you're interested, please let me know.


End file.
